¡Craig, Craig!
by WriterMNP
Summary: "Últimamente te has alejado un poco de mí, y me molesta el hecho de que hables con otras personas. Sin embargo, aunque trate de enojarme contigo, no puedo. ¿Qué me has hecho, Craig?" [Crenny] [Mención de Creek] [Summary del asco, pasad a leer ]
_¡Craig, Craig!
_  
Ha pasado un tiempo desde que salimos de la primaria, ¡Hoy te volví a ver! Al parecer la pubertad te violo brutalmente. ¿Quién diría que ese niñito de mal carácter se convertiría en un apuesto joven con su inigualable carácter? ¡Enserio, creo que a hasta el mini Kenny se despertó de solo verte! Jaja, ¡Espero que quedes en la misma universidad conmigo!

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

¡Quedamos en la misma Universidad! ¿Acaso no es asombroso? Hoy te salude, y me devolviste el saludo. ¡Me sentí muy feliz cuando lo hiciste! ¿Sabes que fue mucho mejor? ¡Qué quedamos en la misma clase! Me has dicho que es agradable estar con personas que conoces, incluso sonreíste. ¡Hiciste me sonrojara Craig! Eres un completo imbécil.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Al parecer no somos los únicos que estamos aquí, ¡También lo están tu Team! Vaya, me lo esperaba de Token y Tweek pero, ¿Clyde? ¡Jaja, con lo tonto que era en la primaria! Al parecer todos ellos han madurado, y tú te alegraste de verlos, ¡Me gusta verte sonreír, Craig!

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Hoy me preguntaste sobre los chico: Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Te dije que en realidad no sabía nada de ellos, y era cierto, porque era como si se hubiesen desaparecido de la nada. También me preguntaste por Karen, Kevin y mis padres, tuve que mentirte al decirte que ellos estaban bien.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

¡Quedamos como pareja para el trabajo de Anatomía! Al principio insististe en que hiciéramos el trabajo en mi casa, pero al final pude convencerte de que lo hiciéramos en la tuya. Al parecer tus padres han mejorado su relación, y ahora te cuidan más a ti y a Ruby. Te tengo envidia por eso.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

¿No es gracioso? Tu hermana pensó que éramos novios, ya que dijo que tú nunca llevabas "Amigos" a la casa. ¡Fue tremendamente gracioso ver tu cara roja y furiosa! Incluso me sentí bien cuando tú hermana dijo que éramos eso.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

¡Me siento demasiado feliz, Craig! Iba contigo de vuelta a la escuela cuando nos encontramos con Cartman. Seguía siendo el mismo gordo hijo de puta. Comenzó a insultarme, y a hacer esos chistes pesados sobre mi pobreza y mi familia, pero tú me defendiste, devolviéndole los insultos. Enserio, cuando hiciste eso, me sentí raro, y feliz.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Cartman no se quedo quieto, comenzó a poner fotos (obviamente editadas) de nosotros, con la palabra "Marica" en todos lados. Nuestros casilleros estaban llenos de los mismos insultos, y varias cosas habían dentro de ellas. Escuchaba las risas, los insultos, todo detrás de nosotros. Pero otra vez, tú me apoyaste, y me defendiste. En verdad, eres mi héroe, Craig.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

¡Hoy te vi! Estabas en el súper mercado a eso de cómo las 7:00 de la noche, y entonces, un tipo intento asaltarte, ¡Qué bueno que Mysterion estaba ahí para salvarte! Me agradeciste y me sonreíste. ¡Te juró que me sonroje por tu bella sonrisa!

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Le contaste a todos la experiencia que tuviste, ¡Me divierte demasiado que no sepas que soy Mysterion!

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Hoy te había hecho un almuerzo, pero al parecer, tú ya habías comido. Tweek te había ofrecido, y tú no pudiste negarte. ¡Sera para la próxima!

 _¡Craig, Craig_

Últimamente te has alejado un poco de mí, y me molesta el hecho de que hables con otras personas. Sin embargo, aunque trate de enojarme contigo, no puedo. ¿Qué me has hecho, Craig?

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Creo que me gustas.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Me contaste algo que al parecer te daba pena. Al parecer, te gusta alguien. ¡No te imaginas lo emocionado que me sentí cuando dijiste que se parecía mucho a mí! Pero no debo mantener mis esperanzas altas, aunque, me emociona el hecho de que esa persona especial se parezca tanto a mí, ¡En verdad, quiero creer que soy yo!

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Te has juntado mucho con tu antiguo Team, me has dejado mucho de lado, ¿Acaso ya no soy tan confiable como antes?

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Últimamente has estado muy pensativo.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Te invite a que fuéramos al partido de Fútbol el fin de semana, pero me dijiste que ya tenías planes, que tal vez otro día. ¿Qué estas planeando, Craig?

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Ayer te vi en el parque, estabas con Tweek. Estabas muy rojo, y Tweek también. Ahora que lo veo, también tiene cabello rubio, es delgado, y es de ojos azul. ¿Acaso es él quien te gusta?

 _¡Craig…! Craig…_

… Hoy los vi, tomándose las manos. Estabas feliz, a simple vista se te notaba. No pude hacer más que felicitarte y desearle lo mejor que podía. Ojala Tweek no desaproveche esa oportunidad contigo.

 _Craig, Craig…_

Te estuve esperando, para poder irnos juntos e ir por unos videojuegos, como habíamos planeado. Nunca llegaste. Me mandaste un mensaje con disculpas, diciendo que Tweek necesitaba ayuda con su tarea de Algebra. Solo pude contestarte un "Ok".

 _Craig, Craig…_

Ayer fue el aniversario de la muerte de Karen y Kevin, tuve que ir a visitar a mis padres a rehabilitación. Al parecer no progresan nada, y no quieren cooperar para hacerlo. Me preguntaste que me ocurría conmigo, ya que al parecer, había estado muy "en mi mundo", según tú.

 _Craig, Craig…_

No viniste a la escuela, tienes Fiebre. Algo ha empezado a ponerse feo por acá…

 _Craig, Craig…_

Dos días sin venir, Tweek dice que te estás recuperando poco a poco.

 _Craig, Craig…_

Intenté hablarte, pero no contestas. Ni llamadas, ni mensajes, ¿Qué sucede contigo, Craig? 

_**…**_ _Hey, Craig…_

…No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mí…  
Apenas llegaste a la escuela, me gritaste. Comenzaste con gritos, para luego vinieras con insultos, por pura suerte y no llegamos a los golpes. No entendí porque me habías tratado así, hasta que Tweek me lo dijo.  
Oh, ¿Quién diría que un estúpido rumor comenzaría con toda esta mierda?

 _…Hey, Craig…_

Trate de hablarte, pero, ni siquiera me dejas dar la primera palabra, porque tú ya estas yendo a otra dirección. Tweek, Token y Clyde saben que ese video no es cierto. Entonces, si ellos lo saben, ¿Por qué tú no?

 _…Hey, Craig…_

Ya no me hablas, ya no me miras, ya no somos esos amigos que solíamos ser.

… _Hey, Craig…_

Un video donde me "prostituyo", venga…

 _…Hey, Craig…  
_  
Corte, tras corte, tras corte.

 _… Hey, Craig…_

Extraño a Mamá y Papá…

 _…Hey, Craig…_

Extraño a Kevin y Karen…

 _… Hey, Craig…_

Te extraño, Craig…

. . .

. . .

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

¡Oye, Oye, desde la punta del precipicio se puede ver todo! ¡Es muy hermoso!  
Pero no es tan hermoso si escucho todos esos gritos por parte de nuestros "compañeros", Craig. Aunque también hay gritos de maestros, y la mayoría no pasa de un "Baja de ahí" o un "No lo hagas".  
También puedo escuchar tus gritos, Craig. Me dices que me aleje de ahí, pero lo siento, creo que ya no podre obedecer.  
Avanzó hasta la punta del precipicio, y cada vez, tus gritos se oyen más desesperado. Oh, vamos Craig, ¿Estas arrepentido? Yo también lo estoy, estoy arrepentido de haber sido bueno contigo.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Craig, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué estas en pánico? Se supone que era yo quien debía hacerlo. Escucho que gritas mi nombre, ahogado en un sollozo, mientras yo te sonrió.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Milagrosamente, tuve unas cuantas lágrimas más que soltar, dirigiendo una última mirada a mis compañeros: a Tweek, a Token, y a Clyde.

 _¡Craig, Craig!  
_  
Por último, te mire a ti. Y entonces, me deje caer a la arboleada bajo mis pies. No sentía miedo, temor, u horror. Estaba feliz, al fin podre dejarte en paz.

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Un fuerte golpe se hace presente, y después, ya no siento nada.

. . .

. . .

 _¡Hey, Craig!_

Morir no es tan malo. Mis brazos ya no tienen marcas, mi cuerpo ya es normal, ¡Incluso ese poco cabello que había caído volvió a crecer!

Karen esta aquí, no sabes cuánto llore en cuanto la vi otra vez. ¡Y Kevin también! Al parecer me estaban esperando. Se enojaron conmigo por no haber tardado un poco más en llegar, pero después de eso, me abrazaron y me dieron una cálida bienvenida.

 _¡Hey, Craig!_

¡Es genial que pueda verte desde donde estoy!  
Te enteraste que ese "Video rumor" era Fake. ¡Tú cara fue muy graciosa cuando te lo dijeron! Aunque ahora no puedo dejarme de sentirme mal por verte llorar…

 _¡Craig, Craig!_

Hoy fuiste a ver mi lápida, llevabas Tulipanes, mis favoritas.  
Te sentaste frente a la placa que tiene mi nombre, y comenzaste a hablar sobre nuestras viejas aventuras, hasta que tocaste fondo y comenzaste a llorar.  
Me pediste perdón, y claro que te lo doy. Es una lástima que tú no puedas oírme, Craig.

 _¡Hey, Craig!_

Pero, ¿Sabes qué?

Aunque seas un tonto o malagradecido…

Igual te amo, Craig.

 **\- END.**


End file.
